Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H08-192647 discloses a work vehicle provided with a fuel tank disposed inside a cover that covers a machine body and provided with an openable lid that covers a fuel supply opening section provided on the cover. The lid opens to the outside with the bottom end of the lid acting as a fulcrum to the extent to which the lid extends horizontally. The inside surface of the lid is provided with a positioning engagement section for positioning a portable fuel supply tank. After placing the portable fuel tank on the inside surface of the lid in the work vehicle, the lid can be tilted to supply the fuel.
Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 2005-112146 discloses an openable cover of a fuel tank disposed on the front surface side of a work vehicle, the cover being opened and closed when supplying fuel. A hinge is provided at the bottom end of the openable cover. When the openable cover is opened, the upper surface of the openable cover extends almost horizontally due to a stopper provided on the hinge. As a result, a polyurethane tank for supplying oil can be temporarily placed on the upper surface.